Naruko Uzamaki
by NarukoUzame
Summary: Raised By Jiraiya NARUTO AS A GIRL


Prologue

"Lord Third." said Jiraiya as he walked into the Hokage's office.

"What do you want Jiraiya?" said the Hokage.

"I want to bring Naruko here so she can live in peace instead of moving around. But that means that I'm going to have to live here too because if I don't, she will run away."

"She can come and live here. But you need to at least attempt to hide your perversity."

"Thank you." said Jiraiya as he turned around to leave.

"Is she old enough to participate in the gennin test that is taking place next Tuesday?" asked the Hokage, his hands folded in front of his mouth.

"How old do you need to be?" asked Jiraiya.

"Twelve."

"Then she is just old enough."

Chapter 1

"Okay kids." said Iruka at the beginning of class that following Monday. "We are getting a new student today. They were raised by Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin."

'Raised by one of the three Legendary Sannin? This kid should be strong!' thought Sasuke with mild interest.

Suddenly there was a large bang outside the classroom.

"I don't want to Pops! I want to keep traveling! It was fun! And get me out of these clothes!" a voice screamed outside the room.

"You said you would wear those clothes! And it is not your decision as to what we do! Now get your butt in there, or there will be no ramen for a week!" Jiraiya yelled back.

"What? No!" yelled the other voice and the door blew open and a girl with blond hair pulled into pigtails, blue eyes, and wearing a bright orange dress stomped her way in, closely followed by Jiraiya.

"For the record, I still think this is stupid!" she said over her shoulder.

"Think all you want. You are going through with this."

Muttering under her breath, she went and stood by Iruka.

Laughs rang out in the room but the girl quickly put a stop to it by giving them an ice cold stare that even made Jiraiya get nervous.

Regaining his composure, Iruka turned and smiled at her. "I'm Iruka. What is your name?" he said kindly.

"Naruko Uzamaki."

Chapter 2

"That is a good name. Do you want to tell us anything about yourself?" said Iruka.

"No." Naruko growled.

"Alright then Naruko. We need to find you somewhere to sit. Umm…" Iruka looked around, trying to find her a seat where no one would bother her.

Making up his mind he called out "Sasuke Uchiha. Raise your hand."

Starting at the announcement, Sasuke raised his hand and Iruka nodded.

"Please go and sit next to Sasuke." said Iruka turning to Naruko, only to find she was sitting on the floor eating a bag of ramen flavored chips.

Glancing up, Naruko nodded and vanished then reappeared next to Sasuke, scaring the crap out of him.

"What have I told you about using teleportation jutsu?" growled Jiraiya.

"Not to use it every time I need to walk a few steps."

"Are you going to do it again?"

"Probably."

"Young lady!"

"Fine!"

Nodding his approval, Jiraiya walked to the door and with one final warning glance at Naruko, vanished through it.

"Okay." said Iruka. "Today we are going to be practicing the transformation jutsu. You will be turning into a replica of me. When I call your name please come forward and-"

Iruka was interrupted by a loud snore. Looking around he saw that Naruko had fallen asleep and fell on Sasuke; she was currently drooling all over his arm. But he just sat there with a look of stunned disbelief and disgust.

"Naruko!" yelled Iruka.

She just fell off of Sasuke's arm and landed on the desk.

Getting irritated, he walked over, bent down and yelled in her ear.

"NARUKO!"

Sitting up extremely fast, she turned and socked him in the face, causing him to fly through the air and crash into the wall on the other side of the room.

"Oops." Naruko said staring wide eyed at her new teacher. "I didn't mean to do that."

Chapter 3

"How are you so strong?" Sasuke asked, stunned that a twelve year old could send a jonin flying.

"Auntie Tsunade taught me that. She also taught me medical ninjutsu. She wanted to teach me summoning jutsu but Pops beat her to it."

"Well." said Iruka sarcastically. "If you know medical ninjutsu, could you come and heal the bone you broke in my leg?"

"I could. But if you want me to do that, you gotta buy me a bowl of ramen."

"Fine! Just heal it."

"Okay!" said Naruko clapping her hands together and a red energy covered them as she placed them onto her sensei's leg.

"Red chakra? I thought that healing chakra is green." said a pink haired girl watching slightly amazed.

"It is green." Naruko said.

"Then why is yours red?" the pink haired girl asked.

Turning around, Naruko asked "What is your name?"

"Haruno Sakura." the pink head replied. "Why?"

"Because I want to know the name of the person that I'm going to throw across the village if they don't mind their own business." Naruko snarled.

"I'm sorry!" said Sakura while she backed up quickly.

Chapter 4

"Class dismissed!" Iruka called a few hours later.

While everyone else ran out of the room, Naruko just sat in the back quietly.

"I'm guessing you want some ramen, huh?" Iruka said a few minutes later.

"Yep."

Sighing, Iruka reached into his desk and grabbed a cup ramen before tossing it to the girl.

"Thank you." she said.

As she was walking through the door she stopped and turned around before asking, "Who was that kid with the little white puppy?"

"Inuzuka Kiba. Why?" Iruka said looking up from his desk a little surprised.

"None of your business!" she snapped.

She ran out of the room leaving an all to confused teacher behind.

But as she ran down the hall, she ran into Kiba, making her fall flat on her butt.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, reaching out a hand to help her up.

Looking up at the boy standing above her, her eyes widened and she gave a small "Eep!" before getting up and running down the hall past him blushing like crazy.

"Iruka-sensei? Why did she run off like that? I just asked if she was okay." Kiba asked the teacher walking up behind him.

"I don't know Kiba. Girls are just mysterious creatures."

Chapter 5

Later that night at the apartment that Jiraiya had managed to get for them while she was at school, Jiraiya was looking worriedly at Naruko because she wasn't eating her ramen. Something that had never happened in all twelve years of the girl's life.

"Are you okay Naruko?" Jiraiya asked after about ten minutes.

"Yeah." she said quietly.

Another few minutes passed before she turned and asked "Pops? How do you get a boy to like you?"

Jiraiya immediately began to choke.

"Pops!" she cried running over to him and hitting him on the back until he could breath again.

"Who is it?" Jiraiya gasped as soon as he could breath again.

"Someone from school." she said vaguely.

"Yeah. But what is his name?"

"Inuzuka Kiba." she said quietly.

"Who?"

"Inuzuka Kiba!" she yelled.

"Well. I would probably get a dog. Because that clan loves dogs. And you're going to guilt me into getting you a dog now that I realised what I was saying aren't you?"

"Yep!" she said happily.

"No."

"Please Pops?"

"No."

"Come on Poppy." she said giving him puppy dog eyes which was kind of fitting because of the situation.

"Fine." he said groaning, knowing it was useless to try and resist that look.

Chapter 6

The next day Naruko walked into class with a black puppy on her head.

"Hey!" said Kiba when he realised that he wasn't the only kid with a dog. "I didn't know you had a dog!"  
"Ummm. I didn't. I just got her yesterday." said Naruko blushing like crazy because of the fact that Kiba was talking to her.

"Hey!" said Kiba again. "Thats cool! What did you name her?"

"Amaya." she said her face getting redder and redder.

"Good name." said Kiba.

"Th-thank you." she stuttered. "I have to go and, um, sit down now."

When she got to her seat, Naruko got Amaya off her head and began to play with her while a huge smile sat on her face.

Yipping, Amaya bit Naruko's nose making her laugh and growl playfully at her new dog.

"Naruko!" Iruka said glaring at her from the front of the room. "Only people from the Inuzuka clan are allowed to have dogs in the school."

Looking up, Naruko gave Iruka such an icy glare that Iruka shrank back and said. "N-never mind."

Chapter 7

"Alright class!" Iruka called a few minutes later. "When I call your name please come into my office for your testing!"

"Haruno Sakura!"

"Yamanaka Ino!"

"Inuzuka Kiba!"

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

"Hyuuga Neji!"

"Nara Shikamaru!"

"Uzamaki Naruko!"

Starting at the call of her name, Naruko looked up from playing with Amaya before putting her inside her jacket and running into Iruka's office.

When she was inside, a white haired instructor named Mizuki was waiting.

"Naruko. To pass the gennin test you must be able to make two shadow clones." he said.

"Okay!" Naruko said nervously before making the necessary hand signs. There were two puffs of smoke and then two clones stood next to Naruko.

"Are those solid?" asked Mizuki, his eyes wide.

"Yeah." said Naruko.

"Okay then." Mizuki said, eyes wide. "Go wait in the hall while I test the other initiates. After they are tested go to the desk outside the academy doors where you will get your headband."

"Uh-huh." Naruko muttered.

When Naruko got outside she went to the chunnin passing out the headbands.

"I am not going to give you a headband." the chunnin snarled after getting her name.

"Why not? I passed the test." Naruko asked confused.

"Because I said so monster!" he growled.

"I'm not a monster!" she yelled punching him in the face before running away crying.

"Naruko!" yelled Kiba running after her.

Chapter 8

A few hours later, Kiba found Naruko in the forest up in a tree curled up in a ball crying while her dog tried to comfort her.

"Naruko?" Kiba said quietly, jumping up on the branch she was on.

"What do you want?" Naruko sobbed.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked.

Naruko just kept crying.

"You know. I already know about Nine Tails inside of you."

Naruko stopped crying and looked at Kiba wide eyed.

"H-how?" she sniffed.

"A few years ago my parents thought I was asleep and were talking about it in the kitchen. I overheard them."

"A-and you d-don't hate m-me?" Naruko asked.

"No. It is not your fault that he was sealed inside of you. You are not the monster, he is."

Naruko stared at him for a moment before she started to cry again.

"H-hey!" Kiba said, a little surprised.

Kiba sat there, stunned for a moment, but then he held his arms open and she looked at him with watery eyes before wrapping her arms around him as she cried herself to sleep.

Chapter 9

After sunset, Kiba tried to wake up Naruko so she could go home but she just snuggled deeper into his chest and smiled in her sleep.

Realizing it was hopeless, he picked her up and jumped off the tree landing lightly on the ground before walking out of the woods.

As Kiba walked through the streets to the Hokage's office, he got a few stunned looks and some glares from other boys as they muttered about how lucky he was.

When he was close to the Hokage's office, Jiraiya jumped down from the rooftops and landed in front of him.

"What happened to her?" he asked worriedly, taking her from Kiba.

"Daddy." she whispered, turning her head into his chest.

"She went to get her headband after the test, but the chunnin handing them out called her a monster and said he wasn't going to give her one. So she punched him in the face and took off crying. I followed her and found her in the woods. I just started talking and I told her about how I already knew about the Nine Tails, but that I didn't care. She started to cry again so I hugged her and she fell asleep. But when I tried to wake her up she wouldn't wake up so I was going to take her to the Hokage to see if he could call you so that you could take her home. But it looks like you found me."

Jiraiya nodded after Kiba stopped talking.

"Thank you for bringing her to me." Jiraiya said.

"Can you tell her that we need to be at the academy at noon tomorrow to get our teams?" Kiba asked.

"Yes." said Jiraiya.


End file.
